


Mommy and her Swan

by Lowkey_kasiah



Category: SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Age Play Little Emma Swan, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Nursing Kink, Oral Fixation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lowkey_kasiah/pseuds/Lowkey_kasiah
Summary: Basically mdlg one shots of Little Emma and Mommy Regina. Just trying something out here.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 17
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time really writing so constructive criticism is always welcomed.! Sorry for any grammar issues enjoy.

*This is a regular AU no snow or David and yeah that's it.*

Ruby and Emma were currently at granny's diner, Emma had nothing else to do so when Ruby called asking to hang out so Emma had no reason to decline her friends offer.

"You know I shouldn't be drinking that right now I'll get in trouble" Emma told Ruby as they sat across from each other in a booth Ruby was currently trying to hand Emma a bear. "Oh c'mon Em's what mama bear doesn't know won't hurt her right.!?" Eyeing the bottle warily Emma lost her resolve and took the offered bottle "if she finds out I'm so not talking to you for a week."

Emma knew her mommy would be upset with her for drinking without permission, hell she wasn't even supposed to be out of the house right now. Still being punished for her last infraction from last week Emma was supposed to be grounded and wasn't to go anywhere without her mommy's express permission.

Her mommy could be strict but was loving none the less, Regina Mills the most amazing mommy Emma could've asked for they had met in a super market five years ago. Emma had been in the check out line being her shy and flustered self as her social anxiety took over her, Regina could practically feel Emma's little submissive side calling to the mommy in her and from there they were two pees in a pod.

Mommy- Hi baby, I was just checking to see how you were doing, I'm on my way home now I'm just packing up a few things.

Shit.

Emma was screwed the diner was at least 20 minutes away from the manor and that's if there wasn't traffic. Her mommy would ultimately get home before her no matter what. "Hey Em you good there you just went full on pale." Ruby asked offering her hand to Emma across the table. Looking up from her phone Emma hurriedly grabbed her thing's "we gotta go NOW.!

>>>>

Back at the mayoral office Regina was packing her thing's getting ready to go, having had a long day she wanted nothing more than to cuddle up next to her little girl. Opening her car door and stepping inside she was short of starting the car when her phone rang.

Letting out a breath Regina put on her polite politician voice. "Regina mills speaking how may I help you.?"  
"Hi I'm at your house and I need someone to sign a package is anyone home."  
Curious to the fact on why her girl hadn't gone to answer the door had Regina worrying it was unlike Emma to ignore the door, hell her girl loved to answer it saying it was fun having a new mystery at there doorstep, but not only that Emma was permitted to stay home. And Regina was certain she wasn't napping so why hadn't she answered.?  
Cut out of her resolve from a voice on the other end.  
"Uhm Ms.Mills what do you want me to do with the package."  
Clearing her throat Regina answered "Someone is at home give me a second to call them" not bothering to her the boys response as she put him on hold dialing her little girls number.

It rang twice before going straight to voicemail, now that was definitely not like Emma. Mommy's intuition taking over Regina pulled up the location device she had on Emma's phone. Shocked at what she saw -Emma just left from "granny's diner" 6 minutes ago- -Now moving towards "home" at 108 Mifflin Street-  
Oh was her girl in trouble. Clicking over to the other line Regina spoke "It seems as though no one is home can you come back another time.?"  
"Uh sure Ms.Mills I could wait here though if that's better."  
"No thank you dear that won't be necessary have a nice day." Not bothering to wait for a response she hung up. 

Oh her and her girl were going to have a much needed talk , starting the Benz heading straight for home.

>>>>

"God Ruby can't you drive this shit any faster she's gonna kill me."  
"Oh relax Em's well get there just tell her you needed me to take you to the store or something"  
Leaning back in the seat tears stung at Emma's eyes why had she let Ruby talk her into coming out.? She was going to be in so much trouble just as she was about to go in full break down her phone rang.

Gulping at the name that popped up "Mommy" "She's calling what do I do.!?"  
"Shit I don't know answer just don't tell on your self." Taking a deep breath shaky hands picked up the phone "Hi."  
"Hello baby" there was a silence between them until her mommy finally spoke. You could hear a throat being cleared on the other line "I hope you had fun on your little adventure today darling because you will not be coming out of the house for a while.” There was a pause. “Well that and having trouble sitting down of course." That drew a whimper from Emma. "Mommy" trying to explain her reasoning even though there was none.

"Ah ah I will see you when you get home little one, I love you see you soon."  
Sniffling Emma gave a mumbled response "see you soon mommy love you too." With that she hung up.

"Didn't go that good huh." Ruby spoke up with sympathetic eyes for her friend. Sniffling again Emma finally let her tears fall, "I'm in so much trouble Ruby" with that she broke out in sobs dreading what's to come once she got home.

To be continued....


	2. Up to trouble part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors.

Ruby sighed as she looked over at her friend who was in the passenger seat having a full on break down. “Come on Em were like 5 minutes away you need to calm down.”  
Sniffling “I can’t calm down Ruby if you haven’t noticed I’m in really deep shit.” Ruby sighed at her friend's admission “Wanna talk about it.?”  
Another sniffle “no thank you.”

Emma and Ruby had known each other since high school, Ruby was well aware of Emma being a little and her and Regina's dynamic. She was actually glad her friend had someone to look out for her like that, besides she kinda got to play the big sister role with Emma like now. Sure she respected Regina and how she and Emma went about their dynamic, but she was all for getting her friend up to trouble besides she knew no real harm would come to Emma.

Stopped out of her reverie as she turned on Mifflin street. “Nooooooo don’t wanna.” You could hear winning from the passenger seat coming from Emma. “We’re here now Emma C’mon” tears streaming hard down pale cheeks now knowing it was time to face the music, “No nah going.!” Slipping fast now Emma was knowing what waited for her outside that car door. Sighing Ruby unbuckled her seat belt and turned to face her friend. “You know you have like 2 minutes before she comes out here and gets you, give me a hug.” Turning in her seat Emma did as she was told. “You’ll call me later right.?” A hard sniffle. “Of course Em.” They stayed like that for almost 2 minutes until a knock on the window could be heard, turning over and unlocking the car door Ruby gave Emma a peck on the cheek. “Call you later K.” “K”.

The car door opening had Emma looking up into brown eyes. “Hello baby let’s go.” Giving a nod of acknowledgment to Ruby, “Hi mommy up please.?” Asking to be carried feeling especially little now due to the circumstances. Regina, never one for denying comfort, opened her arms for her girl, arms now wrapped around a neck Emma nuzzled her face into brown hair for comfort inhaling her mommy’s scent. Whispering softly “I’m in trouble huh.?” Already knowing the answer but wanting confirmation from her mommy “yes baby I’m afraid you are say goodbye to Ruby.” Turning her head back and giving a small wave “Bye Ruby lub you.” Giving a smile to her friend Ruby replied “Love u too Em’s.” Then turning to Regina “Is it cool if I call her later.?” “Yes that’s fine drive safely Ruby.” 

<<<<

Closing the door behind her Regina set Emma down looking into green eyes that we’re awaiting further instructions, “Go up to the bedroom please and wait in your corner I will be there shortly.” Emma knowing what was to come next and not wanting to dig the hole deeper did as she was told. Watching her girl walk away Regina would give Emma and herself time to think. Her baby had willfully disobeyed her today knowing what was expected of her, and Regina would not let disobedience go unnoticed. Walking into the living room to sit and think of her girl's punishment Regina also set a ten minute timer on her phone, she did so love to make her little one squirm.

Emma was upstairs in the bedroom facing her corner as she was told. Her tummy started to do summer salts anticipating what was to come, she usually always had an idea of what was to happen with her punishments but she had really pushed it today not just with sneaking out but she had also decided to drink. Emma winced at that maybe mommy wouldn't notice a groan escaped pink lips of course she’ll notice she always does she’s mommy. Tears then began to fall then a minute later sobs broke out, she had really screwed up and she was almost done with her last punishment and now she had just added to it when all she had to do was be mommy’s good girl and listen. Hearing a nob turn had her crying harder.

“Come here baby” mommy spoke but Emma really didn’t want a punishment, turning but not walking towards her mommy Emma wiped at her tears and crossed her arms in a pout shaking her head “No mommy.” Eyebrow raising warning tone in place “Excuse me young lady.?” Emma knew she was pushing it but she didn’t care shifting from foot to foot she could feel mommy’s eyes on her after a brief moment of silence mommy spoke “Little girl I am going to give you until the count of three to do as your told, you are hanging on by a thread Emma and it would be in your best interest to do as your told.” Biting her lip and still letting tears fall Emma knew she should do as told.

“One” uh oh.

“No mommy.!” Foot stomping.

“Two. And you watch your tone with me.”

“Emma.” A warning to correct behavior. Emma still not wanting to give in shook her head no. “Three.” Shit, and just as Emma began to plead her mommy was right there in front of her hand taking hold of her arm but not hard enough to bruise she was led to the bed. Now standing between a pair of legs Emma lost the rest of her resolve, “look at me.”A soft command but a command no less, not wanting to see the disappointment in those eyes Emma slowly shook her head no, but two firm swats to a Jean covered bottom had her yelping and looking into mommy eyes. Regina more than done with disobedience today was ready to get to the matter at hand. “Good girl” holding a wobbling chin in place mommy and swan now looking at each other eye to eye.

“Now you have been very defiant today, one with leaving without permission while still having your previous punishment, two, it seems you have also been drinking.” 

Emma couldn’t stop the words coming out of her mouth “how did you-.” Then clamping a mouth shut under scolding eyes knowing better than to interrupt her mommy.

“How did I know you were drinking.?” Getting a nod in return. Gripping Emma’s chin a bit firmer, Regina pulled her girl closer so that her lips were at Emma ears then whispering “Because my darling baby girl mommy knows everything that you do, everything that goes through that pretty head of yours, and anything else that concerns you for that matter.” Then nipping at an earlobe drawing a soft whimper from her girl Regina smirked, pulling away to look her girl in the eyes for a moment. Brown looking into green eyes had Emma slipping further. Then mommy softly nuzzled their noses together pecking Emma lips with a kiss, “I can also smell it on your breath baby and taste it for that matter.” Leaning in with a fierce kiss had her girl gasping softly against her lips, Emma could feel mommy’s tongue slide across her bottom lip requesting entry Emma eagerly complied. Moaning into the kiss mommy bit her bottom lip before pulling away, whimpering at the loss Emma was about to say something until mommy spoke “over my lap baby.” 

Shit. She had forgotten about that, but Emma didn’t want a spanking with the way mommy just kissed her Emma could list a few other things she would like right now instead of said spanking. A throat clearing broke her out of her thoughts “Jeans.” Whining softly at what that meant still Emma unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down. “Good girl over mommy’s lap.” Emma did as she was told. “10 for sneaking out, 5 for drinking, and 5 more for your earlier act of disobedience.” Staying silent knowing mommy didn’t want a response.  
“Count for mommy my swan.” Silent tears streaming down a pale face knowing what’s to come “yes mommy.” Rubbing a hand over her girl's bottom to relax tense muscles, once her girl was relaxed she began. Squeaking at the hand that made contact with her bottom. “I suggest you count unless you want to start over dear girl.” “ONE” was the quick response she got in return. “Two” shit. The first few spanks never really hurt but they never failed to leave that sting. “Three” “FOUR” ok now it’s hurting a little. “FIVE mommy.” Sniffling “I’m sorry mommy I'll never do it again. Promise ok.?” Rubbing a manicured hand over a pink bottom Regina spoke “I’m glad you’ve come to that conclusion baby but you are not getting out of this.” With that being said a hand came down on a pink bottom. “SIX.” Holding onto ankles for support , “Seven”, “EIGHT.” 

Feeling her pantries being pulled down Emma began to protest “nooooo mommy don’t, I’m sowwy like really really sowwy.” Moving her right hand to cover her bottom while her left stayed holding onto her mommy’s ankle. “Move your hand Emma” shaking her head no Emma didn’t want to move. Feeling a spank to her left cheek had her yelping and moving her hand back to her mommy’s ankle. “I’m sowwy” “Do not reach back again Emma you know what I expect of you.”  
Waiting a moment to give her girl a minute she continued on with the spanking. “Nine.” “Ten.” “ELEVEN” now full on sobbing begging for forgiveness Emma wanted nothing more than to be held by her mommy and drinking her milk. 

“Three more to go baby and we’re through” Regina not expecting a response from the sobbing girl over her lap continued. “Eighteen” “Nineteen” “OWIE” “one more baby.” Being sure to add a tad bit more force to the last spank to get her point across. “TWENTY.” Emma, still sobbing, went slack in her mommy’s lap wishing the sting on her bottom would go away. Pulling her baby to her lap Emma scrambled to throw her arms around her mommy’s neck whispering reassuring words in her girl's ear. “You did so good my little girl mommy is so proud of you baby” nuzzling into brown hair for comfort Emma began to calm down under her mommy’s praise. After a couple of minutes of Regina just whispering praise to her girl and calming words Emma was finally calmed down though the sting on her bottom was still very prominent. “Milk.?” Regina slowed her rocking to make sure she heard her girl correctly, if Emma wasn’t this close to her Regina wouldn’t have known she said anything at all. “You want milk baby.?” “Yes pease.”  
Pulling back to look her swan in the eyes, puffy red eyes and flushed cheeks looked back at her. Smiling at the sight of her little girl Regina spoke, “How about we go eat something, take a bath and then we can cuddle and you can have your milk.” Regina was positive she had enough milk and if she didn’t once she ate something she would. “Otay mommy” Smiling and leaning in to give her girl a peck on the lips, but Emma still worked up from earlier had other plans slipping her tongue in her mommy’s mouth. Regina growled at the bold move from her girl biting her lower lip in warning to back down, “Wan you.” Regina raised a brow releasing Emma’s lip “Now Emma with your behavior today do you really think you deserve a reward.” Stern voice set in place now. Emma knowing she was wrong to try that settled down, “No mommy.” Going to hide back in brown locs before an afterthought “tomorrow.?”  
“I’m not so sure baby we will see how your behavior is throughout the week.” “Kay.” Hiding back In brown locks. Rubbing a back in slow circles Regina spoke “How about we take that bath so we can have our milk.?” “Yes pease.” Kissing a blond temple Regina stood with her girl in her arms.

>>>>

After a long bath and something to eat Regina and Emma were both more than done with the day. Regina was currently waiting in bed with her satin sleep pants on, not bothering to put on a shirt, Emma was in the bathroom finishing up washing her face as she talked to Ruby. A couple of minutes later she came walking out of the bathroom In a pair of yellow panties that said “princess” on the back and a white tank top. Regina pulled the covers back welcoming her baby with open arms “Come her sweetie.” Emma didn’t have to be told twice before they knew it she was in her mommy’s arms. “Owie” hissing at the sting still on her bottom, chuckling at her girl Regina gave a kiss to her forehead “I hope we’ve learned our lesson.” Raising an arched brow. Mumbling Emma nuzzled into a bare chest “never get caught.” A hand came down on her bottom making Emma Yelp in surprise, shocked now looking up into brown eyes. “Care to rephrase that baby.?” Emma didn’t think her mommy had heard her but she should’ve known better. “Sowwy mommy” “Mhmm” placing another kiss on her baby’s forehead.

“Milk.?” “Yes baby you may have your milk.” Not needing to be told twice Emma latched on sighing in contentment at finally being in her favorite place. Regina groaned softly at the pleasure of finally having her milk released, nothing made her feel closer to her girl than this, being able to nurture and care for Emma in such a way is something she wouldn’t trade for the world and she knew her baby felt the same. Sweeping strands of blonde hair behind a ear Regina slowly lowered her and Emma so they could be more comfortable. Looking down into green eyes staring back at her she smiled softly, feeling her milk running out on that breast she moved to position Emma to the other side. “Noooo mommy” whining softly at being moved, “Hush. I’m just moving you to the other side, baby.” Letting herself be moved Emma let herself and her mommy get comfortable before latching back on.

She suckled for a few more minutes feeling herself growing tired, but trying to fight sleep. Regina could tell her girl was fighting sleep. She always did, her milk was slowly running out anyways, putting her thumb in between pink lips and her nipple so Emma could unlatch. She popped a kiss on her baby’s cheek, humming softly. Emma not liking the idea of being taken away from her sanctuary began to whine softly “shhh go to sleep now baby mommy’s right here.” With that Regina resumed humming and that seemed to be enough for Emma as well, letting her eyes flutter closed she let the sandman take her and not soon after her mommy did as well.


End file.
